


Glory Returned

by zzoaozz



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzoaozz/pseuds/zzoaozz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod  waits for the Horseman's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Returned

**Author's Note:**

> The name Ichabod means Glory Departed, the title is a play on that.

Thunder of hoofbeats, blast of wind,   
My heart pounding in my ears,  
Fear rides with you, power, grace, deadly skill.  
Gathered in your eyes, stormy grey and wild,  
Dangerous eyes in a face pale as snow.  
The moonlight caresses you, my hands are jealous.  
The shadows hold you tight as my arms ache to do.  
The storm cries out your name, and I echo it.  
You belong to the dark and the grave  
You are damnation, all I fear and all I desire,  
My darkest nightmare, my sweetest dream.  
I stand here silent and waiting beneath the Tree.  
You will come.  
The darkness has gathered, the thunder cries its warning.  
I wait as lightning falls blue-white, blinding me  
To what is right and real.  
The night shudders, the storm holds its breath.  
For a heartbeat all is silence.  
Then you are there   
bursting forth  
Tearing through the wall between life and death.  
Your restless eyes find me, hold me imprisoned.  
Terror and need war within my soul.  
Closer and closer you ride  
Against all sense and reason I stand quietly  
Aware of every sensation, every inch of my body.  
I step closer until I can feel cool leather  
Against my feverish cheek and rest a trembling hand  
Against the powerful muscles of your calf,  
Hesitantly I lift my eyes to yours  
Expecting anger, madness, rage  
But finding instead curiosity, wonder.  
I whisper my love, my need,  
Into the darkness and the storm  
And hold my breath daring to hope.  
You reach for me, leather creaking.  
I close my eyes, not moving, not thinking,  
Lost in your shadow, lost in your darkness  
Brush of a cool hand on my cheek,  
Colder lips against mine  
My heart stops as a gloved hand lifts my chin.  
Your mouth is cool and tastes of rain and the wildest wind.  
I surrender all to you, my mouth, my throat, my heart.  
In that moment I am lost  
As I have always wanted to be.  
This is freedom, this is meaning, I think  
Even as my mind is swept away by your mouth.


End file.
